


Everyone loves surprises

by sharazad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharazad/pseuds/sharazad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after First Born (9x11), Cas sets out to bring something back for Dean, to show how much he's learned in his time on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone loves surprises

Cas stared down through the glass counter at his options, struggling to make a decision. The options came in far more sizes than he had expected, and now he was struggling to make a choice. He had firmly decided this was the best surprise he could get for Dean before their return to the bunker, but now he was having second thoughts. Doubts, even. How typical.

"I mean, should I start small? I've never had one before."

"Definitely, the smaller ones are better for beginners, but it depends on how brave you're feeling. Have you ever had anything like it? I mean, do you know what to expect?" The owner's skeptical expression showed he already knew the answer before he even asked the question.

Cas shook his head. "No...but I mean, it's for a friend. Maybe he's had one before? He is..." He considered his choice of words a moment, "very adventurous."

"Well, then maybe a medium sized one would work well. But..." The store owner's brow raised even higher, "It's unusual to get one of these for a friend."

"I guess you could say he's more than a friend." Cas found his cheeks burning when he said it, even though he knew it was true.

"Ah, good. Even surprises probably shouldn't be...this surprisingly. I think, rather understandably, we have a no returns policy." 

Cas nodded. "Of course." He pointed to a medium-sized black one, asking tentatively. "How about that one?"

"Excellent choice. I think your 'friend' will be very pleased with it."

Cas smiled and watched with bated breath as the store owner walked him through all the ins and outs of maintaining his new purchase, then packaged it up for him to go.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cas waited anxiously in the study of the bunker, wondering when Dean and Sam would be back and if his surprise had been a huge mistake. Finally, the door creaked and swung up, and Cas smiled brightly up at the pair.

"Cas!" Dean grinned, bounding down the stairs and pulling Cas into his manliest bear hug. "Welcome back, buddy."

Cas stepped back, smiling. "Thank you, Dean. Sam." He nodded at the other smiling Winchester. "I am happy to be back. I thought I should check in with you on your progress, and let you know what I have found."

Dean nodded, his face falling a bit. "Yes, of course." His mind wandered to Abaddon, Metatron, and mark that left a constant aching burn on his arm. Of course, Cas had returned to discuss the important problems they were facing.

Cas shifted slightly, adjusting his trench coat before continuing, "Dean, I...I got you a present." He refused to meet the hunter's eyes as he spoke. "I know this had been...difficult for you, so I thought I would surprise you with something."

Dean's eyes lit up. "A surprise? A good surprise?"

"I think you will like it. It's in your room."

Dean offered Sam a smug, lopsided grin before bounding off to his room to inspect his present. Sam meanwhile gave Cas a concerned, if speculative, look. "You got Dean a surprise?" He had an unfortunate feeling that Cas's version of a good present and Dean's might differ spectacularly, but if there was anyone who knew what Dean wanted, it was Cas.

Cas started to follow after Dean, with Sam in tow, before they were both brought to a screeching halt by a wail. 

"WHY IS THERE A TAILLESS RAT ON MY BED?!"

Cas swallowed before hurrying to Dean's door, peering through.

"That, Dean, is a guinea pig. I thought you might like having a pet in the bunker." He was about to launch into a long explanation for how humans had used pets for companionship for eons and relied on them for more than just valuable service but also emotional well being when Dean turned to stare at him. Cas decided his explanation was perhaps not the best way to go.

"I...was expecting something...less surprising."

Cas walked over and scooped up Dean's guinea pig, cradling it to his chest. "I understand. I will keep him with me, if you don't want him." He felt heavy and sick with remorse and humiliation, now that he realized how foolish his entire endeavor had been.

"No." Dean stared at him, then the guinea pig, then back at Cas. "No..I just...I was surprised, is all. Thank you, Cas. I would love to keep him." He hesitated, "What's its name."

"Well, you get to name it. It's yours." 

Dean smiled at it, holding his hands out and carefully taking the small, furry creature.

"Well, I'm sure we can come up with something appropriate, together."

Cas smiled and nodded. "I'm sure we can." Together. He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people thought my other work was really hard to get through, so this one is totally light and fluffy (unless you were expecting something else entirely, in which case it was probably mostly disappointing).


End file.
